


烏煙瘴氣

by ella0909



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella0909/pseuds/ella0909
Summary: 強尼等待了許久，等待着V醒來。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 3





	烏煙瘴氣

**Author's Note:**

> *清水超短篇  
> *新人第一次寫文  
> *還沒打到結局，可能有一大堆bug  
> *OOC+小學生文筆

郊外的垃圾場上，那股累積了不少知道多少年、烏煙瘴氣的垃圾臭味有着能夠令一切來到的生物都馬上回頭離開這個地方的能力。

當然，除了現在一個躺在垃圾𥚃的傭兵和站在一旁的電子幽靈以外。

在夜城傳奇搖滾歌手死了五十年之後的垃圾場，味道卻是與以前毫無區別，就和荒坂大樓的腐敗一樣令人作嘔。強尼嘖了一聲，銀色的手臂已經下意識地拿起了一支煙，頓時之間周圍的空氣變得煙霧離漫起來。

已經等待了許久的強尼將煙灰彈到躺在一邊垃圾堆昏迷的V身上。

到底這一個臭小鬼要什麼時候才捨得睜開眼睛啊？躺在一堆垃圾裏不覺得臭的嗎？

如果再睡下去的話，臭小鬼就會變得和躺在垃圾場另一端身體冰冷而僵硬的德克斯特一樣了。

正當在搖滾歌手快要用光他在那50年的冬眠期間好不容易儲存下來的耐性，開始想着應該怎樣用腳把睡公主踢醒的時候，V睜開了眼睛。

看到躺在垃圾堆上的人似乎終於願意醒來了。強尼開口說出了他與V說的第一句說話。

“Wake the fuck up, samurai. We have a city to burn. “

END


End file.
